


My name is Kevin

by prec7ous



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-car accident, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prec7ous/pseuds/prec7ous
Summary: 'Dark' themed Jessica/Kevin fic about their first meet if it were to happen in their late teens/early 20's. This is pre-car accident. I imagine that Jessica wouldn't be all that odd/closed off if it never happened.





	My name is Kevin

Taylor, Evelyn, Jennifer and I were hanging out at the park when a group of friends walked by. Jennifer talked about breaking up with her boyfriend, and I only pretended to listen. I got so tired of this, as she broke up with him almost every week. It wasn't anything serious as she didn't even introduced me to her yet - and that said a lot.

Looking toward the guys, one of them grabbed my attention. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a purple hue you could only see when the sun reflected off of it. His big-faced watch peeked out from under the sleeve, and coupled with the casual dress shoes, his outfit looked sophisticated in a classy way.

A dark shade of brown eyes told me a story that words couldn't describe and I couldn't quite understand. It intrigued me, and in that moment I knew I was done for.

Jennifer noticed me eying this guy. She followed my gaze and perked up. I was thankful she didn't give me an earful about not paying attention to her story. Evelyn looked in the same direction, and not soon after, a smile appeared on her face. She stood up, tugged me up as well and walked up to the group.

I heard her exchange pleasantries, but I was too focused on one person, in particular, to include myself in the conversation. The mysterious guy looked up at me for a split second and turned his head away. I found it off but decided to be the confident one for a change. I extended my hand and told him my name. He looked at my hand and took it after a moment's hesitation.

The moment our skin touched, I felt like I was falling. Like someone yanked away the ground beneath me. Like someone just threw me into a volcano. It took me a few seconds before I could get myself together. He was still holding onto my hand, looking at me in a way I couldn't decipher the meaning of.

Knowing it was becoming weird, I dropped his hand. It didn't slip my mind that he never gave me his name. I felt worse than I should've felt at the notion that he didn't seem interested in me.

Evelyn called my name and I looked up at her, totally oblivious to what was going on. I figured she mentioned me in a story and I politely nodded to the group, not knowing how else to respond. I angled my body toward the group in an attempt to let the guy know that I was over, well, whatever it was.

Next thing I knew, the mysterious one grabbed my hand and walked off in the direction of a nearby pond. As he dragged me along I felt more and more uncomfortable. I asked him to let me go and he dropped my hand immediately but refused to meet my gaze. We didn't exchange a word.

Somewhere, my mind was telling me not to follow this guy. I chose to ignore the voice and not long after, we reached a bench. He sat down, still not looking at me. Again, I chose to ignore that voice that told me something was off.

I sat next to him, with an appropriate distance between us, and readied myself to speak to put an end to this nonsense. Before I could, he looked me in the eyes and said something I couldn't understand, didn't want to understand or didn't quite hear well enough. All I could, was stare back into his eyes were I saw something; a world I had never seen before.

Before my brain caught up with the new sensations, I was already pushed onto the bench. He grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pinned me down. At first, it looked like he was going to kiss me on the mouth but he went for my neck instead.

My mind was alarmingly quiet. I wanted to yell something, anything, but nothing came out of my throat. His hand moved toward my breasts and he palmed one of them roughly through the fabric of my shirt.

"S-stop. Pl-ease." My voice was wavering and broken. He probably didn't even hear me. Hell, I'm not even sure I heard myself. He moved away a little and I hoped that he would stop. I saw this indecipherable look on his face and my hope vanished.

He straddled my hips so that he had better access to the button on my jeans.

"Stop!"

I was certain I screamed this time or was at least loud enough for him to hear me. It didn't deter him in the slightest. If anything, it looked like his moves were more determined. Yet, I didn't register until much later, that he was trembling. He groaned out of frustration and I almost cowered under the sound his mouth produced. It was terrifying.

He finally managed to unbutton it.

Adrenaline kicked in, and I regained my strength. I pushed my head into his abdomen with all the strength I could muster. It was the only part of me that I could still move under his pressure.

By some miracle, he winced as let go of my wrists. Using the newfound freedom, I pushed him off of me and started to run as soon as my legs were free.

I don't know why, I really don't, but I got overwhelmed with the feeling that I should stop running. I know that he wasn't following me as I heard nothing behind me. Before I knew it, I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was beating in my throat and my mind was void of any thoughts.

I don't know why, but I felt this indescribable pull toward, what I will admit was, my attacker. If you ask me how I got there, I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer. Yet, there I was. Just a few feet away from him, watching him as he sits unmovingly on the bench.

It was like my feet had a mind of their own as I walked over and closed the remaining distance between us. I stood before him and asked him a question that somehow slipped my mind. I'm not even sure it was a question.

Whatever it was I said, hit him like a freight train. I could see the exact moment I broke him. His stance slumped, and even though his head was down, I could see the tears fall down straight to the ground.

I let it all happen as the minutes passed us in silence. It was like time didn't exist or at least stood still. But I knew that wasn't the case as the sound of rustling leaves filled my otherwise empty mind.

He inhaled sharply and released a ragged breath.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered after what must've been minutes but felt like hours. "Please find a way to forgive me for what I've done."

_Sometimes, I still wonder why I didn't leave. Why I came back. Why I took the step to talk to him. Why this feeling of connection was stronger than the fear I should have felt._

Against all odds, I sat down next to him and hugged him. He didn't dare to touch me this time. I held him tighter and told him that it was OK. He started to tremble in my arms. I moved one of my hands along his back in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. He gingerly raised his arms and ghosted it over my torso.

I gave him my consent this time.

He wasted no time in hugging me back and burrowed his head in the nape of my neck. I felt his tears on my skin. On the same place he had his mouth on earlier. The contrast of both actions was the difference between night and day. In that moment, I knew this guy would be in my life for a very long time if I had any say in it.

When his breathing returned to normal, he slowly ended the hug. He looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes; his previous indifferent expression all but gone and replaced with awe.

"My name is Kevin."

**Author's Note:**

> What did Kevin say to her? Why didn't Jessica run? Why did she go back and ended up consoling him after such an act? Why would she want such a guy in her life? Why was he in awe of her? So many questions, I know. I'm letting you fill in the blanks. Thanks for reading.
> 
> PS. Please, no comments about how this story is implausible; I'm telling you it's not ;)..


End file.
